GreenSteve
(the episode begins with three kids knocking on someone's door at night, the owner answers) Kids: Trick or treat?! ???: Ah, it's Halloween, is it? I hadn't noticed! OK! Here's your candy! (she gives them a bottle of Mountain Dew each) OK! Have a good hunt! Bye now! (slams door) Kid #1: But this isn't candy! Kid #2: Let's try next door, I think they have Doritos! (they walk away and the woman watches them from the window, she claps her hands and it is revealed that she is actual Bill Cipher) Bill: Oh, Billy Boy, you are one great dream demon! MAID! FIRE UP THE MACHINE! WE'RE GOING TO BIKINI BOTTOM!... ...and SpongeBob will destroyed once and for all! (evil laugh and bubble transition to SpongeBob, Patrick, LightBob, Temmie and Kenny walking around in costumes, they laugh) SpongeBob: Oh boy! This is gonna be the best Halloween ever! LightBob: Yeah, but don't you think we're a bit too old to be trick-or-treating? (pause, then they all laugh) Patrick: Nonsense! If you're never to old to see Santa at the mall, then you're never too old to go trick-or-treating! Temmie: but tem thought we all got kiked out last yur! Patrick: Uh, well, uh... Temmie: say, what r u supposed to b anyway? Patrick: I'm John Doe, the scariest thing alive, duh! Temmie: (sighs) not as scary as the Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids war doe... say, why is tem's costume da only 1 dat's scary? SpongeBob: What are you talking about? I'm a spooky scary skeleton for crying out loud! LightBob: Are you saying Catwoman isn't scary? SpongeBob: (mumbling) I wanted her to be Harley Quinn... (stops mumbling) But Kenny's is quite scary! He's Donald Trump! Patrick: Everyone loves a good political scare every now and then... LightBob: Let's stop here. This look like a good house. (they knock on the door but the house isn't actually seen, Squidward answers) Squidward: THERE'S A SIGN ON MY LAWN THAT CLEARLY READS 'STAY OFF OF MY PROPERTY'! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I though I'd have Patrick knocking on my door at least five times BUT THE WHOLE CAST OF MAIN CHARACTERS EXCEPT SANDY? Oh, please! Just take this bag of marshmallows and leave me alone! (give them a bag of marshmallows and slams the door) Temmie: (pause) dis is gr8 shortcut, kenny! we're bek where we started! SpongeBob: Let's head further into town. There must be lots of candy there. (they start walking off and a montage is shown of them trick-or-treating) Spooky scary skeletons Send shivers down your spine Shrieking skulls will shock your soul Seal your doom tonight Spooky scary skeletons Speak with such a screech You'll shake and shudder in surprise When you hear these zombies shriek We're so sorry skeletons You're so misunderstood You only want to socialise But I don't think we should Cause spooky scary skeletons Shout startling shrilly screams They'll sneak from their sarcophagus ''And just won't leave you be ''(the montage ends with Robbie Rotten giving them a chocolate bar each, he shuts the door) Patrick: Well, that was a great montage! Sans: (in the background) I'll say! Hey, you guys wanna here a joke? Why didn't the skeleton go to the party? Temmie: dont u da- LightBob: Why? (Temmie sighs) Sans: Because he had NO BODY to go with! (awkward laughter) I'M SO LONELY! No, wait a second! I just remembered I'm supposed to commanding a whole army of ghouls to come over here and destroy you lot! So, er... ATTACK! (an 'army' of monsters come over and fight the group, Kenny faints) SpongeBob: Oh my god! They killed Kenny! Kenny: (gets back up, muffled) Actually, I just fainted. SpongeBob: (pause) Oh. (Kenny actually does get killed this time) OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY! He did actually get killed this time, right? Temmie: (running away in fear) U- (censored)! LightBob: How dare you! Temmie's scarred for life! Temmie: (running around in circles, crying) TEM WANTS 2 GO HOM3! TEM WANTS 2 GO HOM3! SpongeBob: (fighting Kim Kardashian) He gets scared NOW? We just spent the last two hours of the night trick-or-treating! Patrick: Don't question logic, brother. Anyway, I just found this conveniently placed light sabre, what should I do with it? LightBob: (fighting a killer clown) HELP US DEFEAT THIS ARMY FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Temmie: (still running around in fear) PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! (Sandy arrives in an Ecto-1, she exits the car with a proton pack) Sandy: Hey guys, I forgot to tell you I'm also Bikini Bottom's only ghostbuster. Haven't had a call in ages, years, actually. Anyway- SpongeBob: ARE YOU GONNNA HELP US OR MAKE A QUICK GAG? Sans: Oh, you wanna hear another gag? Here goes, my ex-wife still misses m- (Sandy turns on the proton pack and defeats all the ghosts, she blows the end of it at the end like people do to guns) Sandy: The police are on their way! Patrick: Thank you, Dirty! (chops an animatronic in half with his light sabre) LightBob: What we gonna do about all these other monsters though? (Timmy appears in the middle and knocks out most of them in a Power Rangers-style fight sequence) SpongeBob: Woah. Who's that? Temmie: (stops panicking, smiles) That's my brother. (takes out his gun, Liam Neeson voice) Die, potato! (he shoots a lot of the monsters, while SpongeBob and Sandy take some of them down with their karate movies, LightBob uses Batman-style combat and Patrick plays with his light sabre as if it was a toy car) SpongeBob: Never gonna give you up... Sandy: Never gonna let you down... LightBob: Never gonna run around... Patrick: And eat dessert! (they take out all the monsters and cheer, Timmy waves and runs off) SpongeBob: Where's he going? Temmie: no idea... Patrick: The police sure are taking a long time to get here... ???: Oh no, they got here- (it is revealed he is Bill Cipher) A WHILE AGO! All: Bill? SpongeBob: I thought you came on our side? Bill: What? NO! OF COURSE NOT! I just wanted to get those no good brothers of yours out of my business! Anyway, those two coppers made great dessert! You want some? (they look in shock) No? OK! Anyway, that's not the last of my monsters. I still have some powder in the machine. Introducing... (back in the house of demons, the maid pushes a button on the machine and a ghost is summoned) GREEN STEVE! Sans: GREEN STEVE? (dies of laughter) WHAT HAS MINECRAFT CREEPYPASTA COME TO? I guess you could say I just... ...DIED OF LAUGHTER! (laughs) Get it? Because I'm a skeleto- (Green Steve picks him up and throws him far away, SpongeBob gulps) Sandy: You're going down! (puts back on her proton pack and is about to fire it at Bill) Bill: Wait! Don't do that! I'm not Bill! I'm... (takes of his costume) All: Squidward? Squidward: (laughs) Oh, you should've seen the look on your face. Just a bit of special effects from the guys over at the BBC is all it takes! OK, OK! You can turn it off now! (Green Steve disappears) What did you expect? Sportaflop? (continues laughing) Temmie: wait, if ur actually big nose guy, den wut did u do wit da cops? (two police officers approach Squidward and handcuff him) Officer #1: For tying up members of the police force and scaring the whole town. Squidward Tennis Poles, you are under arrest. (they get in their polcie car and drivce off) Squidward: IT'S TENTACLES! Officer #2: You have the right to remain silent. SpongeBob: (pause) Well, this Halloween will certainly be memorable. LightBob: I have no idea how he pulled it off so good. (end, in a post-credits scene, skeletons dance around Squidward in jail singing 'Spooky Scary Skeletons')